Attend qu'ont rigole
by Ini et Sab
Summary: Resumer : Lors d'une concoction de potion pour une, blague deux jeune fille des année 1854 se retrouve dans l'époque des maraudeur et tombe sur les genou d'un vieil ami... (RLIni et SBSab)pour plus de détails allez lire la fic
1. prologue

Attend qu'on rigole 

Resumer : Lors d'une concoction de potion pour une, blague deux jeune fille des année 1854 se retrouve dans l'époque des maraudeur et tombe sur les genou d'un vieil ami... (RL/Ini et SB/Sab)

BONJOURS ! alors vous êtes ici pour lire nos fabuleuse aventure ! sympathique non !

**Disclaimer : RIEN **n'est a nous ….. a par nous même et l'idée de la fic qui fait dire est assez original ! bien sur, Mirocraf et Fruitibouk sont a nous même s'il n'apparaissent quand souvenir !

Prologue

Inwie Lua Blackburn et Sabriel Morgane Lupack les deux démons de Poudlard de l'an 1854 étaient déjà en train de manigancer leur 4ème Blague de l'année. Cela faisait à peine une semaine que les cours avaient reprit et elle avait déjà prévu de faire payer Aladorcus Malefoy d'être née, l'année avait à peine commencée que les rivalités passées étaient revenues en force. D'ailleurs, Albus Dumbledore le meilleur ami des deux blagueuses et blagueur lui-même, en avait déjà fait les frais et se trouvait en ce moment en retenus avec Mirocraf le concierge.

Albus se trouvait dans les profondeurs des cachots pendus par les pieds et devait souffrir le martyre. Ini et Sab se trouvait en ce moment dans la salle sur demande et était penchées sur un chaudron en ébullition.

- donc si j'ai bien comprit, fit Sab il faut rajouté la bave de crapaud et tourner 5 fois a gauche

- Non fit Ini 6 fois a droite

- Mais c'est pareil !!!

- Non ! On va tout faire de travers la ! Écoute moi deux minutes. C'est six tours a droite après avoir mit la bave de crapaud. Et après, on rajoute des pattes de Canard. Au juste c'était pourquoi les pattes de canard ??

- Heu... j'aillais te le demander. C'était pas pour que lors de la blague leur jambe se change en pattes de canard ??

- . .Si tu le dit. .Alors on doit se concentrer

- Oui… alors tourne six tours a gauche et rajoute les trucs.

Inwie acquiesça et commença à tourner la potion avec une cuillère en métal comme le précise la potion. Puis après le 6ème tour Ini lança a Sab :

- C'était pas six tours a droite ???

- Naon ! moi j'étais pour la gauche

Puis tout a coup un bruit sourd se fit entendre :

-On mon dieu !!! firent les deux fille en même temps

Puis la salle fut engloutit par un ras de marré et les deux filles se sentirent tirer vers l'arrière elle eurent le temps de se jeter un dernier regard et elle laissèrent échapper un « Oops » avant de se sentir atterrir sur les genoux

d'une personne.

Elles se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Il n'y avait aucun doute mais quelque chose était différent. Elle n'aurait pus dire quoi. Ça devait être l'heure du dîner car salle était bondée. Elles eurent le courage de tourner la tête pour regarder sur quels genoux elles étaient tombées. C'était la table des professeurs, elle n'en reconnaissait aucun présent. Mais le visage du vieil Homme sur lequel elles étaient tombées leur était familier.

- Doux Jésus, Inwie, Sab ! on vous croyais morte !!!! Comment ...

Les deux jeunes filles ne pure se retenir de rire quand elle reconnurent le vieille homme au yeux bleue pétillant et à la longue barbe !!

- alors la Il ne t'a pas loupé il on était méchant avec toi t'inquiète notre vengeance serra terrible firent les deux filles a l'unisson avant de se retourner vers l'autre et de se remettre à rire

- ce n'est pas une blague je suis comme ça tout le temps !

les filles se calèrent et les regardèrent

- Alby ! c bien toi mon vieux ! hé lala ! t'as pris .... de l'âge !

Sab leva les yeux au ciel en entendant Ini

- tu l'a dit toi même qu'il était vieux ! Mais tu sais Albynou la barbe sa te va pas.

- tu devrai peut-être penser a te raser une fois de temps en temps ! ..... mais au juste on est ou ? Rajouta Inwie

Sab fit semblant d'évaluer la situation en regardant autour d'elle

- je pense que on n'est sur ses genou pour l'instant fini t-elle part dire

Il y avait un silence monstre mais cela ne semblait pas troublé les deux filles.

- Non sans blague... tss ! Mais on est ou a par sur les genou d'un Alby trop vieux ... QUOI ! ALBY T'AS QUEL AGEEEEE !

- Ini sa se demande pas ce genre de chose !! pense a ta noblesse ton père dirait quoi s'il t'entendait

- Sa je m'en fiche ! regarde le comme il le faut ! il a quoi 80 ans ! comment est-ce que on est supposer être sur les genou de notre meilleur ami qui a maintenant a peut près 80 ans ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE SI ONT EST LA !

- Comment sa de ma faute !

- Tu m'a dit de tourner a gauche alors que je t'avais dit a droite !!! et . . .

Inwie se retourne vers Dumbledore se rendent conte que quelque chose clochait !

- Alby. Comment sa tu nous croyaient.. Mortes ?????

Albus les regarda et soupira :

- a la fin de ma retenu en 1854, dans notre 4ème année . . .

- sa on le sait, coupa Sabriel

- Tu veux bien me laisser continuer !

- Non pas tellement envie en faite

Vois les regard noir d'ini, se tait et fait la moue

- alors reprit Albynouchouchéri, donc après ma retenue lorsque je suis rentrer a la salle commune vous n'étiez pas la. J'en avais donc conclu que vous étier dans notre salle sur demande. Mais quand j'y suis rentrer tout avais été dévasté il n'y avais pas de trace de vous et depuis ce temps tout le monde a crue que vous-vous étiez fait capture par les partisan de Grindelwald ou un truc comme ça.

- Cooooollll firent les filles en même temps

- Si vous le permettez le filles, pourriez-vous descendre de mes genoux, je ne suis pas encore le Père noël !

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent et se levèrent pour poser leur yeux sur la grande salle, elle était remplis d'élèves qui les regardaient avec de grand yeux rond. Puis Sabriel se tourna vers Albus :

- Dit Albynou . . . on est en quelle année ??

- vous êtes atterrit en 1974

- QUOI, s'écrièrent les deux blagueuse.

- Et tout sa a cause de cette foutu potion, siffla Sab

- Oué . . . Mais si tu m'avais écouter et que tu m'avais dit les bonne chose on ne seraient pas la. Dans le futur.

- H ! mais on est dans le futur ! c'est donc bien sympathique !

Dumbledore nostalgique les regardaient se chamaillé comme elles s'amusaient à le faire quand, il était encor jeune. Maintenant il avait besoin de couche et … désoler je m'égard.

- Soit maudit le jour oui je t'ai eut comme amie ! Fit Sab

- Mais je ne suis pas ton amie ! On me paie pour traîné avec toi !! s'exclama Inwie

- A oui c'est vrais !!

- Les fille calmez-vous s'il vous plaît . . . pour l'instant vous devriez penser a aller manger.

- C'est vrais j'ai faim moi se plaignirent les filles en même temps estomac ambulant reprirent t'elle en même temps ! non c'est toi l'estomac ambulant ! Mais tu arrête des répété ce que je dit

Albus se donna un coup sur la tête !

- Bon a propos de nourriture … fit ini en se tournant vers lui

- Ont reste toujours a Gryffondor ? fini Sab incrédule

- Je vois mal comment je pourrais vous mettre dans une autre maison. Allez vous assoire à votre table là-bas avec les 4ème année

- Oui mon commandant, firent les deux Filles en pouffant de rire ayant mise leur mains au garde a vous et se tenant droite comme une planche

Elle se dirigèrent donc vers la table des Gryffondor sous les regard interrogateur et admiratif de certain élève. Puis lorsqu'elles prirent place les discutions commencèrent légèrement a reprendre. Puis l'un des garçons a coté de Sab prit la parole :

- Salut, je suis James, dit-il

Les deux jeune fille se regardèrent et sourirent a James et Inwie prit la parole :

- Allo, moi c'est Inwie Lua Blackburn moins compliquer, Inwie et pour les amis, Ini. Et voici Sabriel Morgane Lupack surnommer Sabriel ou pour les intime toujours, Tête de pioche

Pour cette réponse, Ini reçu un coup de coude dans les côtes :

- Aille !

Inwie la regarde puis reprends

- Bon si tu insiste son surnom c'est Je-n'en-fait-cas-ma-tête-et-je-suis-nul-en-potion

Deuxième coup derrière la tête

- Quoi tu ne l'aime pas non plus tu es difficile franchement moi il me plait bien

- C'est parce que c'est pas le tient

- Ah oui peut-être

Sab lève les yeux au ciel avant de lui redonnait une claque, mais Inwie réussis à l'esquiver et reprit la parole

- Bon d'acc ! c'est Sab pour les intimes tes contentes

- Sa ce vois peut-être pas l ! mais oui très contente !!! ironisa Sab en tirant la langue a Inwie

James sourit, décidément cette année allait être mouvementer avec ces deux nouvelles trouble fête puis il présenta les autres :

- Alors, les présentation, a côté de moi, le joli aux cheveux noir qui bave devant Sab, c'est Sirius Black. A coter de lui le gars au yeux dorer c'est Remus John Lupin... Mieux sous le nom de Remus. Et en face de moi c'est Peter Pettigrow.

Tous acquiescèrent et dirent bonjour. Puis Peter tenta sa chance :

- ... Vous connaissez Dumbledore ??

Les deux jeune femmes éclatèrent de rire :

- Bah oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'étonnant la dedans ?? c'était jusqu'à aujourd'hui en tout cas, notre meilleur ami. Notre frère. Peut-être pas de sang mais de cœur.

- Et de blague ini n'oublie pas et de blague

- Enfin c'est surtout lui qui jouer a cochon pendu nous ! on ne sais fait que très rarement prendre cette année !

- Oui mais tu vois ça à fait de lui un Homme intelligent ! Car tout se qui était en bas est remonté au cerveau

- Tu n'es qu'une pervers Saby

- Tu me flatte Ini je n'en demande pas tend

- Non c'est tout naturel

- Mai j'insiste tout l'honneur et pour moi

-

- Vous m'en voyer flattée mais je ne peut

- Et Oh les fille fit le dénommé Sirius on n'est la nous aussi

- Et tu veux que je m'occupe de toi ? demanda Morgane alors que Ini lui écrasait le pied

- Mais euh !!!

Elle reçut un regard noir de son amie !

- t'est pas drôle

- de quoi parlions nous demanda Ini mettant un énorme vent a Saby (bravo sa rime )

- De Dumbledore ! C'est juste que c'est bizarre, vous savez, Dumbledor n'a pas 80 ans ... mais il est plutôt dans la centaine ... dit James

- Quoi, notre petit Alby qui en passant était plus jeune que nous serais rendu centenaire ! et bien et bien ! dit Sab en riant. Tu crois qu'il l'a fait avec la vieille chouette au chignions d'a coter

- Aouhhhh tu m'a fait mal

- C'était fait pour fit Inwie en lui tirant la langue

- En faite fit Remus qui louchait subtilement sur le décolleté de Inwie qui ne s'en rendait pas conte. Il est plus que centenaire ! il doit avoir a peu près 120 ans !!

Les deux filles faillir s'étouffer avec leur jus de citrouilles (qui est très mauvais pour la santé au passage)

- Ini !

- Sab !

- Tu sans tes ride poussait tout d'un coup !!

- Oui c'est très désagréable je vient de me prendre un grand coup de vieux

.

- Mais comment il a fait pour survivre je penser que Grindy lui ferais la peau

les 4 autre personnage les regardait effarait.

- Bah quoi

- Grindelwald et Mort tuer par Le professeur Dumbledore il y a de cela prés d'un siècle maintenant je pense.

Les deux filles restèrent bouche bée devant la révélation le mage noire qui faisait trembler leur époque était mort tué par Albus ! Elles eurent le même mouvement de tête qui se tournèrent vers Albus et Sab leva un sourcil.

- C'est impossible ! Enfin non mais Albus n'était pas assez puissant.

- Oui il avait même quelques difficulté en DCFM si je me souvient bien ajouta Inwie

- On a louper pas mal de truc il me semble. on va devoir se remettre à la page !

-

- D'ailleurs quand est la prochaine pleine lune demanda Ini

Sab trembla légèrement mais personne ne semblait s'en être rendus compte car il était tous tendus !

- Dans 2 semaine fini par répondre Remus Pourquoi demande tu ça ?

- Pour savoir nous repérer fit Sab qui avait reprit contenance on nous a apprit a nous repérer grâce a la lune et au étoile et donc quand la lune et pleine on ne peut plus rien voir car il y a trop de lumière .

Ini regarda sab , ça allait être sa deuxième pleine lune ! elle c'était faite mordre au début de l'été et Ini l'avait découvert rapidement car Sab n'avait jamais réussis a lui mentir d'ailleurs lors de sa première Pleine lune Ini, qui avait un problème de santé qui faisait que si elle ne prenait pas des gélules régulièrement, elle faisait un crise qui la faisait devenir Folle et se transformer en animaux magique ou non. ( on vous expliquera plus en détail plus loin)

Puis pendant son petit moment de réflexion, elle remarqua non seulement que Sirius louchait toujours dans le décolleter de sab mais que Peter s'était joins a lui :

- heu … les gars, vous savez … nos yeux son un peu plus haut.

Pour ce commentaire James pouffa de rire et Remus Peter et Sirius eux était devenue rouge comme des pivoine et Ini se retourna vers Remus et lui demanda :

- heu pourquoi tu rougi comme sa ! tu n 'étais tout de même pas en train de zieuter le décolleter a Sab aussi ? ! ?

Puis Sab se pencha vers Ini :

- tu sais Ini en fait, c'est ton décolleter qu'il regardait avec appréhension !

Inwie rougit méchamment a son tours :

- heu oui bon !

Ini regarde la table et lance a Sab :

- Regarde tout se qu'ils ont a manger !!!!!!!!!! pourquoi nous ont avaient pas tout sa ??

- Hmm peut-être parce que on avaient pas le même directeur ! je te rappelle que monsieur Fruitibouk était pas super !

- Oué …Bon écouter c'est pas que je vous aime pas, Lança Ini, mais je suis fatiguer et j'ai un affreux goût de quelque chose de bizarre dans le bouche

Ini lance un regard Noir a Sab :

- Sa doit être la potion …

Puis Remus prit la parole :

- vous voulez peut-être qu'on vous conduisent a la salle commune ??

- sa a si changer que sa demanda Sab

- Hé bien, continua Sirius, la château c'est agrandi et puis, vous n'avez pas le mots de passe … !

- On vois que vous n'avez rien apprit encore dit Ini en riant. C'est toujours la grosse dame qui nous garde ??

- Heu oui, dit Sirius Incrédule a en savoir plus, pourquoi ?

- Vous n'avez donc jamais apprit a faire ouvrire les portraits ?? quels inculte vous faites la ! ajouta Sab.

- Ont va peut-être vous le montrez un jours, mais pour l'instant moi c'est au dodo et je vais laisser aller mon imagination sur du papier !

- Ini ! on viens d'arriver et tu pense déjà a aller dessiner ! tu es pathétique !

- Je ne suis pas PATHÉTIQUE ! je viens de vivre une perturbation j'ai même pas mes géllule nie rien d'ailleur ! qu'est-ce que je vais faire !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Mmmm que pense tu vas de te changer en nain de jardin !!

- Tu trouve ça drôle demanda ini en lui donnant un coup derrière la tête.

Sab sort de sa poche un flacon de gélules qu'elle secoue sous le nez d'Inwie. Ini attrape le flacon serra Sab dans ses bras sous le regard interrogateur des maraudeurs.

-Ah je t'adore ! Je vais pas devenir un nain de jardin !

-tu était pas fatiguer toi ? fit Sab qui avait une soudaine envies de sortir de la salle.

-Ouech ! excusez nous messieurs fit Ini en faisant un signe de main ! nous allons nous couchaille !

- bonne nuit très chères fit Remus amus sous le regarde ahurit de ses camarades.

Inwie vit alors le subite malaise de Sab et se leva pour qu'elle sorte en même temps de la grande salle sous le regard inquiet d'Albus. Arrivant loin de tous Inwie fait retournait Sab

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ini et Sab : Et bien voil ! pour nous c'est déjà la fin du premier chapitre et notre histoire qui commence !

Ini : boua ! je sais pas si vous vous en êtes rendu compte, mais c notre histoire ! niak niak niak !

Sab : je croit qu'il on pas tous comprit ! regarde celui la qui nous regard on dirait qu'il a un face de pet tu le voix !

Ini : ou ! je le vois ! bon écouter ! vous aller mieux comprendre dans le prochain chapitre ! surtout par rapport a moi et mes foutu géllule !

Sab : et aussi a mon malaise ! mais nous avons notre petit côter sadique a cultiver ! alors vous aller devoir attendre encore !

Ini : ou ! mais bon ! la on vous laisse pcq vous aller nous laisser une gentille peutite review ! hein !

Sab : oui un tout petite mini comme ini !

Ini : AYE ! JE NE SUIS EN AUCUN CAS PETITE !!!!!!!!! mais bon ! on va vous laisser ! tourlou tout le monde et gros bizzzzzzzzou !

Sab : Ciao La compagnie !

Ini : ET VIVE LES REVIEWWWWW !


	2. Chapitre 1

Ini Sab : Nous revoila ! éh oui ! déjà de retour !!!! :p bon alors on vous fait pas plus patienter que sa ! ;) a vous les studio !

Ini : bon on sais …. Il y avait encor beaucoup de fautes dans le premier chapitre ! mmmmmmmmmmmais c'est pcq j,etait presser de poster ! mdr mais maintenant nous z'avons un betta ! :D alors sa devrai être correct !

Petit rappelle :

_Inwie vit alors le subite malaise de Sab et se leva pour qu'elle sorte en même temps de la grande salle sous le regard inquiet d'Albus. Arrivant loin de tous Inwie fait retournait Sab _

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Je vais te le dire dans le dortoir .... Je n'aime pas les oreilles indiscrètes !

- Heu ok !

Les deux jeunes filles prirent donc le chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor. Euh on arrive devant la grosse dame on lui fait un sourire !

- Oh mon dieu, pas vous ! dit-elle.

- Merci pour l'accueil, fit Ini.

- Dis, tu peux nous laisser entrer ?

- Mot de Passe, dit la grosse Dame.

- Je te crame si tu ne nous laisses pas entrer, dit Sab, les dents serrées en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Et je dis au chevalier catogans que ... Ini chuchote quelque chose et le tableau pivote laissant apparaître la salle commune.

- Les bonnes vieilles ruses on toujours marchées, dit Ini en riant.

Puis elles montèrent toutes les deux rapidement dans le dortoir des filles et s'installèrent juste à côté des toilettes à cause des soudain maux de cœur de Sab.

- Bon alors qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état là, demanda Inwie, perplexe.

- Et bien, tu sais que puisque ça ne fait pas très longtemps que j'ai été mordu, je ne contrôle pas vraiment mes instincts …

- … Oué … mais vas-y, continue.

- Et bien, j'ai senti un autre … lycanthrope … je sais qui c'est même.

- Et qui c'est ???

Sabriel s'apprêtait à répondre, mais elle n'eut pas le temps, elle se pencha rapidement vers la cuvette des toilettes et commença à vomir le peu qu'elle avait mangée. Inwie s'approcha d'elle et attrapa les cheveux fins de son amie pour les mettre ensembles, question qu'ils ne tombent pas dans …. Sa figure. Puis elle détourna son regard pour ne pas vomir le peu qu'elle avait manger elle aussi. Enfin Sab arrêta de vomir :

- Euh, ça va mieux ???

- Boua oui … mais c'est affreusement dégoûtant !

Ini lança un regard compréhensif à son amie et lui demanda :

- Alors qui est l'autre lycan ??

- C'est celui qui louchait dans ton décolleté tu te souviens ??

Ini rougit méchamment :

- Oui, je me souviens, je le trouvais de mon goût !

- Lui aussi à ce que j'ai vu !

Elles partirent toutes deux à rire.

- Bon on devrait peut-être penser à aller se coucher ??? dit Ini.

- Non … il faut parler à Alby ! On ne tiendra pas toute l'année sans rien savoir !

- Ha ouais …. T'as raison ! Et lorsqu'on est sortit tout à l'heure … Il avait l'air inquiet !

- T'as vu ça toi ? demanda Sab

- Bah oui ! Ce n'est pas moi qui me sentais mal ! Mais toi… Alors j'ai tout remarqué des regards que te lançait Albynou ! Oublis pas que nous, ça fait longtemps qu'on le connaît et que ça se voit facilement quand il est inquiet !

- Ouais bon ! Si on se dépêche, on devrait arriver en même temps que lui !

- Hé Sab, rinces toi la bouche ! … Ça pu le … Vomie tu vois !

Sabriel acquiesça, un peu gênée et prit du rince bouche pour s'en gargariser puis après elles descendirent toute les deux en bas pour croiser les Maraudeurs.

- H ! Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ?? demanda James lorsqu'ils croisèrent les deux filles.

- On va pas très loin PAPA,dit Sab en riant, mais non James ! On va voir Alby, on doit lui parler !

James fit un semblant de mou et commença à rire :

- Naon ! Je suis pas encore au stade d'être votre père ! Mais vous si vous êtes allées à l'école avec le professeur Dumbledore vous, vous êtes au stade d'être mes arrières grands-mères !

Pour cette réflexion James eu droit à un bine sur l'épaule de la part d'Ini, puis elle prit une voix de vieille dames et lui dit :

- Aies donc un peu de respect pour tes vieilles arrières grand-mères !

Puis ils commencèrent à rire tout en cœur ! ( ho que c chou :P) :

- Bon écoutez, c'est pas qu'on vous aime pas mais on a des chose à dire à Alby !

- Comme le fait que Sab est enceinte, fit Sirius !!

- QUOI ???? firent les deux filles en même temps.

- Non mais ça va pas !! fit la concernée.

- Bah, pourtant tu as les signes ! fit Remus.

- HIEN !!! firent les deux en même temps !

- Bah oui, fit James ! Tu manges beaucoup !

- Et tu as une humeur massacrante, continua Sirius

- Et tu as des nausées, rajouta Remus.

- Quoi ! Vous m'avez entendu vomir ???

Les trois concernés se regardèrent et rougirent. Les deux filles en restèrent bouche bée et Sab blanchit encore plus avant de partir de la salle très très précipitamment.

- Vous êtes content ? demanda Ini en leur lançant un regard noir.

- Tu veux dire que … enfin … qu'elle est vraiment enceinte ?

- Bien sure que non !! Vous avez entendu quelque chose d'autre ?

Non, firent trois des Maraudeurs, Ini remarqua que Remus n'avait rien dit mais c'était pas le plus dangereux.

- Et puis-je savoir comment vous avez fait pour passer l'escalier ? Normalement, si vous montez ils se lisse.

- Nous ne sommes peut-être pas aussi ignares que cela !! fit James.

- Oui c'est ça maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à la retrouver avec vos conneries.

Ini se dirigea vers le bureau directorial pensant retrouver son amie là-bas. Ce qui ne loupa pas. Elle se tenait droite devant la statue, les yeux dans le vide. Elle semblait ailleurs. Se qui fit froid dans le dos de son amie. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue dans cette état là c'est quand elle c'était retrouvée devant son père après qu'elle s'aille fait mordre par le loup ! Son père l'avait renié le même jour. Ini s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Ils le savent ? demanda Sab.

-Non … enfin a part Remus.

Sab sembla se détendre légèrement. Ini attrapa son épaule et toucha la statue et du bout de ses doigts une légère lumière couleur or en sortit avant qu'il ne rentre dans ses mains.

-Sa marche toujours. Le mot de passe est Sorbet Citron.

-Et Albus ne changera jamais, rajouta Sab qui semblait avoir complètement repris contenance.

Ini se mit a sourire, contente du retour de son amie. Puis la statue pivota et les escaliers apparurent. Elles gravirent les marches et entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur sans même frapper. Albus se trouvait assis derrière son bureau, un grimoire entre les mains et les filles, qui avaient réussi à ne pas se faire repérer jusqu'à présent, vinrent se placer derrière lui. C'était un album photo d'en en troisième année. La dernière année où il avait était ensemble pour Albus. L'année d'avant leur disparition. Ini et Sab regardèrent un peu Albus. Il semblait si vieux et fatigué. Comment ça pouvait être possible. Puis une larme coula sur une des joues du vieux directeur.

-On est là maintenant Albus, fit Ini en mettant sa main sur l'épaule du vieil homme ce qu'il le fit sursauté.

-Fais attention Ini tu imagine si il nous fait une crise cardiaque ! On finirait à Azkaban.

Albus les regarda toutes les deux, la flamme de malice était plus brillante que jamais. Puis sans que rien se prévoit, il les prit dans ses bras et se mit a pleurer. Ini et Sab se regardèrent et posèrent leur tête sur l'épaule du vieil homme et le serrèrent dans leur bras elles aussi. Albus se clama peu a peu et les filles se retirèrent alors qu'il s'excusait.

-Et c'est normale frérot, dit Ini, nous aussi on aurait réagis pareil si on avait était a ta place.

-Ouech écoute la voix de la sagesse ! s'exclama Sab.

-Sab est-ce que ça va, je t'ai vue sortir précipitamment de la salle.

Sabriel se tendit légèrement et une grimace apparut sur son visage.

-Euh … en fait, il faut que je te dise un truc Albus, dit Sab après avoir eut le soutient d'Ini.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous écoute fit le directeur en indiquant deux chaises.

-Voilà. Tu te souviens, dit Ini que j'ai un problème de santé.

-Mmm oui tu es Métanimaphorgus dit Dumbledore.

-Toute à fait, j'ai la faculté de me transformé en divers animaux ou créature magique. Et tu sais que si je ne prends pas des gélules et que si je reste trop longtemps sous une forme animal je deviens folle.

-Oui je sais tout cela, je demanderais à PomPom notre infirmière de te fournir des piqûres et des gélules.

-Et bien je ne suis plus la seule à avoir un problème de santé, fit Ini.

-Moi aussi j'en ai un, ajouta Sab. Jesuisunelycan, marmonna-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas très bien comprit, fit Albus.

Sab baissa la tête et se remit à parler en regardant ses chaussures qui étaient très jolies !

-Je suis devenu une Lycan.

-Quoi !!! Fit Albus.

-Je savais que je ne pourrais pas rester mais laisse moi au moins le temps de me trouver un appart Je….

-Non tu restes ici … c'est pas se que je voulais dire. Mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit !?

-En fait, c'était récent je me suis fait mordre au mois de Juillet dernier enfin non ! Au moi de juillet d'avant notre disparition. Je n'ai passé qu'une seule pleine lune et je ne contrôle pas mes nouveaux pouvoirs… C'est pour ça que j'étais pas bien tout à l'heure. Mais je savais que je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps à l'école… Alors ne t'inquiète pas je.

-Non j'ai dit que tu restais, fit Albus, tu n'es pas le seul cas dans cette école.

Ini et Sab restèrent bouche bée.

-Tu veux dire que tu es au courant pour Remus et que tu le laisse parmi les élèves !!! fit Sab plus qu'étonnée.

-Bien sure il n'est pas différent des autres. Et il est enfermé lors des pleines lunes dans la cabane Hurlante.

-La quoi ? demandèrent les filles en même temps.

-La cabane hurlante c'est une chaumière se trouvant à Prés-au-lard.

-Ahhh.

-Mais je ne t'enfermerez pas avec Monsieur Lupin car tu es une fille, on sait jamais.

-Mais Albus ! Tu n'as jamais écouté ce que mon père disait sur les loups-garous? fit Sab qui s'était levée.

-Je suis dangereuse je ne peux pas rester ici. J'avais pensé partir avant la pleine lune à notre époque.

-Quoi ? ce coup si, ce fut Ini et Albus qui hurlèrent presque.

-Je suis incontrôlable quand la lune est pleine.

-Mais je suis là moi ! Fit Ini, tu as bien vue à la dernière pleine lune que je peux te contrôler.

-Oui mais si un jour je t'échappe ? fit Sab en se laissant tomber à nouveau dans sa chaise.

-Sab tu seras enfermée dans un donjon du château, fit Albus, il n'y aura aucun risque ! Et comment ça tu es avec elle ? fit Albus.

Ini devient rouge avant de reprendre

-En fait, je prends pas mes gélules pendant un ou deux jours comme ça, Moona à un peu de compagnie.

-Moona ? fit Albus.

-Mon loup, répondit Sab.

Sab ne semblait pas complètement rassurée mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas continuer à parler d'elle. Elle changea de conversation

-Alors qu'est ce que tu deviens à part directeur de la plus grande école de sorcellerie du monde.

Ini, qui voyait ou voulait en venir son amie, enchaîna.

-En tous cas, j'adore la déco de ton bureau c'est très chaleureux.

Albus semblait amusé par la manœuvre et n'insista pas.

-Merci il me plait bien aussi. Alors ce que je deviens … Quand vous avez disparues, je me suis plongé dans les livres pour vous oublier et je me suis mis à apprendre et a travailler. A l'âge de 20 ans, j'ai détruit Grindy et je suis devenu le sorcier le plus respecté de la Grande Bretagne. Dans cette bataille, la plus part de nos amis sont mort mais aussi nombres ennemis. Après cela, j'ai passé 2 ans à faire le tour du monde et je suis revenu en Angleterre pour faire des études de prof de Métamorphose. Quand je les ai finis, je suis revenu ici et j'ai été accepté par le nouveau directeur. J'ai ensuite travaillé avec Nicolas.

.

-Ah oui Nicolas Flamel, l'alchimiste qui était venus nous faire une conférence, fit Ini.

-Ouech il était super sympa, il doit être mort maintenant, se rembrunît Sab.

-Oh détrompe toi, fit Albus dont une flamme de malice était apparut dans ses yeux. Te souviens-tu de la pierre dont il parlait ?

-Euh la pierre filaucheval, fit Sab.

-Non Filmoitonchal, fit Ini.

Albus se mit a rire sous les yeux interrogateurs des deux filles.

-En fait, c'est philosophale, fit le vieil homme.

-C'est pareil, firent les filles.

-Ouais, on va faire comme. Donc avec Nico, j'ai travaillé sur la propriété du sang de dragon. Après qu'il est réussi à devenir immortel.

-Quoi !!! Il a franchement réussit, firent les filles en même temps.

-Oui, c'est surprenant je sais moi aussi j'ai eut du mal à y croire.

-Waou et tu a travaillé avec lui. Tu as eu de la chance.

-Oui je sais. Je me suis marié aussi, j'ai eu une femme et deux enfants.

-C'est génial.

-Ma femme est morte à cause de la varicelle de Dragon et mes enfants se sont mariés et on eu chacun un enfant qui on eux des enfants qui étudient à Beauxbâton.

-Tu es arrière grand-père, c'est génial ! s'exclamèrent les filles pour éviter de s'accrocher à la mort de la femme de leur ami.

-Mes enfants sont mort !

-Toutes nos condoléances.

-Merci mais le deuil est fait. J'ai monté en grade au fur des année et parce que j'étais respecté et je suis devenu président des Mangemagots . Et voilà, maintenant je suis directeur de l'école. Il y a eu sinon Deux guerres mondiales chez les moldus dont une où ils ont utilisé ce qu'ils appellent une bombe atomique. Cet engin est dévastateur. Il y a eut quatre révolutions de gobelin mais vous devez le voir avec Binn.

-Quoi il est encore vivant celui l ????

-Euh … pas tout à fait ?

-Comment ça !! firent les filles.

-Un jour, il y a de cela plusieurs années, il s'est endormit pendant un de ses cours et depuis, ne s'est pas réveillé enfin son corps ne s'est pas réveillé. Parce qu'à un moment, il s'est relevé pendant son cours et l'a continué comme si de rien était, je me demande même si il est conscient qu'il n'est plus vivant.

-Ses cours étaient mortellement ennuyeux, fallait bien que cela arrive un jour ou l'autre, fit Sab avant qu'elle et Ini se mettent à rire.

-Oui ! Mais je tiens à vous prévenir les filles, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes mes amies que je vais vous laisser continuer

à faire des blagues ! Comme vous le faisiez à notre époque.

-Tu n'oserais pas nous faire pendre par les orteils Albus, fit Ini, indignée.

-Non !! J'ai interdit les punitions corporelles quand je suis devenu directeur !!!

-Ahhhh…. firent les deux folles en se renfonçant dans leur siège, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

-Nous n'oserions jamais causer du tort aux élèves Albus, fit Sab en croisant les doigts dans son dos.

-C'est pas bien mal nous connaître, fit Ini en faisant la même chose.

-C'est bien cela qui me fait peur, fit Albus, c'est que je vous connais très bien, fit-il en regardant par-dessus ses lunettes. Mais il se fait tard, vous devriez être couchées ! Demain il y a cours. Mais le couvre-feu reste le couvre-feu.

-Oui Papy, firent les deux filles.

Albus rigola et leur re conseilla d'aller se coucher. Les filles prirent donc le chemin de la salle commune, elles n'eurent pas besoin de refaire le coup à la grosse dame qui s'ouvrit directement en les voyant arriver. Et c'est morte de rire (façon de parler) qu'elles entrèrent dans la salle commune. Il était pas loin de 22 heures 30 et les plus jeunes était déjà parti se coucher. Mais les têtes se tournèrent en même temps quand elles entrèrent et une grande fille se dirigea vers elles et leurs tendirent un papier.

-Je m'appelle Miranda Weasley et je suis la préfète en Chef si vous avez le moindre problème.

-Vous venez me voir, je suis la pour ça, firent les deux filles en même temps !

-Merci mais on connaît la maison, fit Inwie.

-Et sans doute mieux que toi ! Rajouta Sab.

La « préfete en chef » vexée, fit demi-tour sous les rires étouffés de plusieurs élèves dont les Maraudeurs. Les filles se regardèrent avec un sourire Serpentardesque.(vous connaissez pas !! vous savez c'est celui que Malefoy à sur les lèvres le moqueur et suffisant !Vous voyez toujours pas dommage pour vous !) Les filles se tournèrent vers leur public et firent une révérence.

-Merci ! Merci ! firent t'elles avant de se mettre aussi à rire alors que la préfète devenait rouge.

-Elle est susceptible, tu ne trouve pas Sab ?

-Je suis toute à fait d'accord avec vous très chère. Elle n'a aucun caractère. Pensez-vous à la même chose que je pense …

-Je pense que oui chère amie, nous avons trouvé un cobaye.

-Je dirais même plus, un cobaye de premier choix.

Les maraudeurs, toujours présents écoutait maintenant avec attention. Puis Sirius se leva et alla directement voir les deux folles :

- Heu .. on voulait vous faire nos excuses, on est sauté un peu vite aux conclusions, vous venez d'arriver et on vous laisse pas de chance…

- Ouais ! et ça, c'est pas digne des gentilshommes! dit Inwie puis elle se retourna vers Sab et lui dit, Alors, tu es prête à les pardonner ?

Sab réfléchit à la proposition puis croisa le regard de chien battue de Sirius et fondit avant de se détendre.

- Oui je veux bien !!! fit-elle en souriant !!

Sirius commença alors à sauter comme un demeuré partout et James arriva et le prit par le bout des oreilles :

- Aillllllle ! JAMES ça fait MAL !

Tous commencèrent à rire du comportement de Sirius et celui-ci déclara :

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas aimé à ma juste valeur ??

À cette question, la seule réponse que Sirius eu droit c'est un grosse bine sur l'épaule de la part d'Ini :

- Mais non Sirius ! On t'aime !!!!!!!

- Bon cette fois ci, dit Ini, on va vraiment se coucher ! Demain on a cours !

Puis elle se retourna vers les maraudeurs :

- Vous vous rendez compte ! Binns est encore la !!!!!!!

- Oui ! On va être encore obligé de se taper ses cours ennuyants, pleurnicha Sab.

- À moins que … fit Ini.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore derrière la tête Ini….

Ini : ON est de grosse méchante ! c définitif ! mdr ! mais c'est pas de notre fautes on vois la dit ;) ont est faites comme sa !

sab: es oui !! on finira en enfer on le sais ! c'est normale pour des sorcières (waou sa rime mdrr). Mais le problème si vous nous tuer maintenant vous aurait pas la suite et oui !!

Ini : et sa je suis sur que vous ne voulez pas sa ! HEINNNNNNNNN ! Alors bon les RAR !

Guilderinette : bon MERCI pour ta review ……… et nous aussi on a A-DO-RÉ l'écrire mdr ! (Ini : meuh non didine j'niaise c'est que voit tu … vous voulez qu'on poster mais ma partenaire est parti ! tssss) Éh oui ! on s' imspire réelement des nos personnage de forum ! si ce n,est ti pas magnifique sa ! et ….. peut-être que UN jours …. Ini va se transformer en nain de jardin ! ( le moin possible pour les pleine lune ! ) et pour les décolleté cetait notre gros fun ! alors MORCHI pour ta review !! BIZZZ !

Liaul : alors … de un, nous sommes deux donc faut s'adresser a nous deux :D mdr ! de deux voiiiiiiiiiila la sssssuite ! de 3 merci pour ta reviewwwwwww ! de 4 …. A date juqu'au chapitre 6 tout nos chapitre son ecrit ! alors c'est que pour mettre un peu de temps entre les deux et nous avencer !;)

Mymykrakra : tsssss pourquoi tu m'écrirais jamais de review ! qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait encore ! mais bon ! merci pour ta review ! BIZZ et voilà la suite ;)

Watterlily et Dragonfly : alors ….. c'est bien que tu rie comme sa ! c'est bon pour ta bouche ! et pour le piage en deux, essaye de rire droite ! sa évite les ligne de ventre ! mdr ! et merci pour ta review ! ( tu en saura plus plus loin ! :P)


	3. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Voil ! comme on est gentille on a deja commencer le chapitre 2 :P et voilà le résumer du chapitre 1 !

- _Oui ! on va être encore oublier de se taper c'est cours ennuyer, pleurnicha Sab _

- _A moin que … fit Ini _

_Qu'est-ce que tu as encore derrière la tête Ini…._

Ini se touche le derrière du crane et répond

- euh rien pour l'instant

avec un sourire pervers et un clin d'œil significatif

- bon nuit les mecs firent les filles en même temps avant de grimper pour disparaître dans leur dortoir

Arriver dans le dortoir, Sab se jeta littéralement sur Ini et lui dit:

- Alors ! Crache le morceau et dit moi ce que tu a derrière la tête !!!!

- je me disait que ... enfin non laisse tomber tu voudra pas

- ah non tu ne va pas me laissé comme ça !!! s'exclama Sab furieuse.

Ini alla dans son lit tous en faisant en sort d'éviter de réveiller les autre.

- Bonne nuit !!!

- ahhh si tu croit que tu va t'en tiré comme ça .

Sab sauta sur le lit avec un oreiller a la mains et commence a taper Ini qui se mit a protester avant d'entendre une personne dire :

-Il y en a qui voudrait dormir.

venant d'un lit voisin.

-Oups pardon firent les filles en même temps

Puis elles allèrent toute deux dans le même lit , s'assirent. Elle l'insonorisa et commencèrent a parler a voix basse :

- Alors poulette, fit Ini, tu vas mieux que tout a l'heure ( faut bien avoir des conversation sensé une fois de temps en temps ! sab : oui je suis tout a fait d'acc)

- Heu …. Oui, mais je suis tout de même nerveuse, deux semaines sa passe tout de même vite ! et sa ne sera que ma 3ème pleine lune …

Inwie s'approcha doucement de son amie et la prit par les épaules :

- tu sais, puisque Remus en est un … tu peux peut-être lui en parler ??

- je sais pas …

- Pense s'y comme il le faut, tu sais qu'il est un loup-garou, si je me souviens bien sa fait beaucoup plus longtemps que toi qu'il a été mordu … il pourrait t'aider, et il a l'air très sympa !****

- Oué bon … j'irai le voir cette semaine****

Ini lui lance un regard lourd :

- ou ! t'es mieux ! bon aller bonne nuit !

Inwie poussa amicalement Sabriel et alla a son lit, programma son réveille et se coucha :

- Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuiiiit ! fit Sab en baillant ****

Le réveille qui sonna et s'écrasa contre le mur peut de temps après

-Qui a mis se put de réveille ??? hurla une voix qui était pas inconnue au fille car c'était la même qu'hier.

Ini et Sab les cheveux en pétard s'était levé d'un bon et regardait la fille, aux cheveux roux flamboyants, qui jurait. Elle n'était pas plus grande qu'elle est avait des yeux couleur verts Émeraude.

- Ini ! tu voix que je suis pas la seule a détester ton stupide réveille fit Sab.

- parce que tu crois que je l'aime moi.

La fille au cheveux roux les regardait bizarrement.

- Ah c'est vous les nouvelles ? Je m'appelle Lily Evans.

- SAAAAlut fit Ini en baillant.

Sab pour toute réponse était retomber dans ses couvertures. Ini la regarda exaspérée et pu faire la connaissance des autre du dortoir. Il y avait une jeune fille blonde platine et au yeux bleue qui s'appelait Kinnie Lapoire . Une autre au cheveux noire très pale et au yeux tout aussi noir qui s'appelait Mortisia Adams qui avait une manie d'avoir les ongles noir et se maquille que en noire ! Pour faire simple, une parfaite Gotique. Il y avait aussi une fille au cheveux Rose bonbon et au vêtement qui était encor plus cour que elle et Sab ! (ce qui n'est pas peut dire mdr) et qui s'appelait Ania Underson Et la dernière Nathalie Bottin, une allumé de première qui ne semblait vivre que pour la voyance. Elle portait des longs châles et des bagues plein les doigts et ses cheveux ne semblaient pas avoir connus de brosse, ils étaient brun et partait dans tout les sens.

Ini les salua et alla prendre une douche. Et elle fut suivie par Kinnie. Inwie voyants bien que son amie ne se lèverait pas toute suite décida de descendre en attendant Sab ! Elle s'assit et commença à faire des dessins sur l'un de ses cahier. Elle savait que son amie n'était pas une lève tôt et qu'elles arriveraient sans doute en retard.

- Salut fit une voix venant de derrière elle !

Elle se retourna et reconnus Remus. Elle lui sourit en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas rougir.

- Salut Remus ! bien dormis ?

- Oui sa peut aller merci ! Tu fais quoi ?

- Je dessine fit-elle en retournant à son croquis.

- Je peut regarder ? demanda Remus.

- Je préférée pas fit Ini en devenant légèrement rouge.

Remus sembla déçut et elle s'empressa de le rassurer.

- C'est pas que je veut te vexer mais j'aime pas que l'on regarde mes dessins ¤_surtout quand c'est un dessin de la personne elle-même_¤ pensa t-elle

- Je comprends fit-il en lui souriant !

- Mais dit-donc, tu es un lève tôt ma parole, il n'est que 6 :h30 !

- Et bien j'aillais dire la même chose de toi !

- Heu bah alors on est quitte, fit Ini qui rougissait a vue d'œil.

- Heu, comme sa, est-ce que sa va bien ? demanda Remus, Tu es … toute rouge

- Ha…. ! quoi pour de vrai ! … heu je sais pas .. ! j'ai rien ! ¤_ Ou j'ai mit mes gélules ! bon respire calme toi tu ne te transformeras pas si tu te clame ! tu es simplement rouge … HA ! ou est-ce qu je l'ai ai mit ! j'ai oublier des prendre se matin ! ………… HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA respire, respire ! je peu plus ! fouuuuchi fooooooooou ! (_c'est un respire sa !)_ hoooooooo il me regarde bizarrement la …¤_

- Inwie … est-ce que tu es sur que sa va ?? tu veux pas aller a l'infirmerie ??

- Non … heu, je, je dois aller chercher quelque chose …. Heu

Ini se leva précipitamment et commença a chercher ses gélules dans le dortoir, si bien qu'elle réveilla les dernières filles encore coucher.

- ARGHHHH INIWIE LUA BLACKBURN QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOU !

- Argh toi même Sab ! c pas drôle ! je trouve plus c'est foutu Gélules ! et je suis en train de me ……….

Elle baissa la voix :

- Je suis en train de me transformer en …. Un truc rouge ! d'après les écailles qui commence a apparaîtrent cela doit être un poisson rouge ! HAAAAAAAAA !

- Ini ! Calme toi et regarde ton poignet !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon poignet ?? y'a que le bracelet que Aline m'avais donne pour …. Ha merrrrrci !

Ini regarda le bracelet, mit le bout de sa baguette sur le petit bouton qui représentait une étoile et le bracelet s'actionna. La petite étoile devin verte puis bleue pour enfin devenir rose, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait détecter les gélules. Puis en un clin d'œil les Gélules étaient de nouveau dans les main enfin … les nageoire d'Ini. Elle les prit rapidement et commença a se retransformer peu a peu en elle même. Puis Sab prit la parole :

- bon je suis réveiller …… Alors tu vx bien me dire ce qui t'as mit dans cette état pour que tu commences a te transformer ???

- Heu …. Bah Remus ma surprit en train de dessiner … et il voulait voir ce qu je faisait … mais vois-tu …

- tu le dessinais lui …

- Oui et bah sur le coup j'ai commencer a rougir et a rougir de plus en plus et puis la il m'a dit qu'il me trouvait beaucoup rouge et la j'ai paniquer et ….. me voil !

- Bon … maintenant que tout est dit, que je suis lever et qu'on est pas encore en retard … on devraient aller manger et en même temps aller chercher nos horaires !

- Hé ho ! on les a déjà c'est horaires ! tu te souviens, hier … la préfète collante !

Les deux filles partirent a rire :

- Oui bien sur comment l'oublier !

Puis nos deux blagueuse préférer sortirent de leur dortoir :

- direction MANGER ! dit Ini en riant.

Arriver dans la salle commune Ini remarqua que Remus était encore la tentit que les autre commençaient peu a peu a se joindre a lui ( Bah Sirius et James c pas étonnant que Peter soit le dernier lever :P) Puis Sab poussa Ini dans le dos :

- tu devrais peut-être aller t'excuser …. ?

- et toi lui parler … n'est-ce pas !

Sab lança un regard noir a Ini et celle-ci la fusilla du regard. ( et l'amitié c beau )

- ALLER va t'excuser !

Puis Remus et Sirius virent les filles descendre :

- Ha les filles, ont vous attendaient pour aller manger, dit Sirius en se léchant les babines.

Pendant que Sirius parlait de manger avec Sab, Ini se dirigea vers Remus :

- heu, Remus je voulais m'excuser pour tout a l'heure … j'ai pas …

- te complique pas la vie pour sa ! c'est pas grave ! dit Remus en lui faisant un petit sourire en coin. Ce qui fit une fois de plus rougir Inwie.

- Ini ! Tu recommence a rougir fit Remus

- Oui c'est vrais Ini tu recommence. Ajouta Sab en faisant exprès d'embêter son amie.

Ini lança un regard meurtrier en direction de son amie:

- Et si on allais manger !

- Ouep madame je meurt de faim j'ai rien manger depuis des lustres ! Eh tu te rends conte que j'ai rien manger depuis 1 siècle fit Sab je vais devoir me rattraper ! Garder moi le chocolat !! miamiam

Ini soupira :

- tes découragent très chère Sab

- H ! NON je la comprend moi ! dit Sirius, vive sans chocolat c insupportable !

- Merci Sirius !! Voilà un type bien !!

Remus dévisagea Sab:

- les filles son pas sensé faire attention a leur ligne.

- oui je fait attentions sauf pour le chocolat. Quand tu mange de la bouftifaille Français et italienne tu ne grossie pas a condition de faire de l'exercice. fit Sab un sourire pervers sur les lèvres les yeux vers le ciel rêveuse

- Bon aller on a tous compris, dit Ini en levant les yeux. Aller viens, on va manger avent que tu ne pet une crise de j'ai pas manger !

- D'anorexies ! fit Sab effrayer avant de se mettre a courir vers l'a grande salle sous le regard exaspérait de Ini.

Sab ouvrit les porte et vite s'assit a la table de Gryffondor. Elle fit en sorte que du pain avec du beurre et de la confiture de Fraise apparaissent devant elle, Croissant, Pain au chocolat! Un bol de chocolat un tasse de capoutchino et un jus d'oranges !

- Et elles mange tout ça demandèrent les garçon ?

- ah sa se vois qu'elle est pas en forme d'habitude il y a aussi la tablette de milk au lait et au noisette avec elle.

tout le monde prirent place au coter de Sab ! Et leurs petit déjeuner leur étaient déjà de chacun apparue ! Ini avait des céréales mini whits avec du pain doré, un mangue et des fraise et les autre eux, Remus avait un magnifique assortiment de beau cheveux et de yeux dorer qui lisent en vous,( Ooops ! je me suis tromper :p ) alors, Remus avais des toast avec du nutella de la confiture des bananes et fraise, James avait a peu près la même chose sauf qui lui il avais en plus des crêpe et Sirius lui avais des crêpes, du pain dorer du gruau, du orange, du chocolat, du chocolat, et un croissant au jambon fromage.

Sab et Sirius était en train de tout dévorer leur petit déjeuner sous les regard dégouter de leur amis (es)

- dit Sab, sa te tente pas de manger un peu mieux ?? tu m'écœure ! dit Ini en faisant la grimace.

Lorsque Sabriel s'apprêta répondre, quelqu'un arriva, c'était Peter :

- Aye … Vous ne m'avez même pas attendu et en plus vous ne m'avez pas garder de place !

- heu ! désoler Peter, vois tu les demoiselle avaient faim et tu dormais encore. Dit James

- Oué c'est sa ! Depuis Hier on m'ignore, depuis que c'est «Demoiselle » son arrivé je ne suis déjà plus rien !

(mais tu n'est rien Peter tu n'est rien mdr ) Sab avala sa boucher et se tourna vers peter avec un petit sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres.

- désoler mais j'avait franchement faim c'est de ma faute (je me boufferais bien du rat embrocher aussi j'ai envie de le tuer mais il faut rester polie)

- C'est pas grave fit Peter en s'asseyant a coter De Kinnie d'ailleurs celle-ci semblait très heureuse de le voir et vue le décolleter qu'elle avait, Peter devait pas être mécontent de se 'fâcheux' incident. Sab se tourna enfin vers Ini.

- D'accord mais tu plein pas si on est En retard après !!

- Heu ! bah alors laisse tomber et mange comme tu veux, Puis Ini marmonna, je sent que je vais le regretter d'avoir dit sa !

Puis quelque …… bien, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Inwie, Sabriel et nos 4 joyeux lurons se dirigeaient péniblement vers la classe d'histoire de la magie. avant d'arriver ils passèrent par les supposer raccourcie de James et enfin se retrouvèrent devant la salle de cours :

- On non vous êtes vivante fut les premier mot que le professeur Binn accorda au deux filles.

- merci l'accueil sa fait plaisir oui on va bien. Mais vous semblait quelque peut pâle je pense que vous devez couvrir quelque chose professeur répondit Sab

- je sais ce qu'il a fit Ini c'est une maladie incurable.

- ce n'est pas au moins contagieux chère amie.

- je ne le sais hélas pas.

- mais quelle est cette maladie fit Sab

- La mort ! fit Ini en baissant la tête.

le professeur binn semblait blanchir ! (mdr j'avait trop envies de le mettre) enfin façon de parler.

- je vous demanderait jeune filles, d'aller vous asseoir et de ne plus dire un mot jusqu'a la fin du cours.

- mais quand vous dite de ne plus dire un mots vous sous entendez que l'on ne doit plus parler ! fit Ini mais avons nous les droit de faire des mimes.

- Ou de rire ajouta Sab.

Puis avec un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, les deux filles allèrent s'assoirent dans le fond de la classe, en compagnie des maraudeurs, qui avaient du mal a retenir leur fou rire. Une fois assit ils commencèrent a faire du papotage a papier :

_Sirius : TROP FORT !! Y'a jamais personne qui avait bouche Binn comme sa !!_

_James : ouais ! félicitation ! va falloir nous apprendre !!_ __

_Ini : merci, merci !, un jours peut-être, mais vous voyez, sa fait longtemps qu'ont a eu Binn … il était encore vivant dans le temps ! et puisque…_

_Sab : puisque dans notre époque nous étions les « trouble fête » et bien nous avons vite fait la peur de tout les professeur, a cause de notre tact et de nos réplique …serpandestque !_

_Ini : c'est même drôle qu'ont ne nous ai pas envoyer a Serpentard, mais voyez vous, on les détestaient, alors c'était plutôt dure de nous envoyer la bas !_

_Sirius : … h ! sur les peu de livre que j'ai lut, il en a un qui parle de deux fille comme vous … a poudlars dans les années … 1853, sa serait pas vous sa ??_

_James : quoi tu as lut sa ??_

_Sirius : mes parent voulaient que je m'instruit …_

_Ini : héé sabb on apparaît dans un livre !!_

_Sab : INI je sais lire !!_

_Ini : c'était juste pour allumer !! mais Sirius c'est quoi le nom du livre ?_

_Sirius : euh …attendez que je me souvienne ……… La peur des professeur …( je l'ai prit dans la réserve alors)_

_Sab : HOLALA le vilain Siri !!_

_Sirius : hein comment sa Siri !! c quoi se nom bâtard !  
  
_

_Remus : tu devrais être content !! moi Sab ma surnommer Mumus !! soupire_

_Ini et Sab : Aye ! vos nom son très beau !!!_

_Sirius : et c'est quoi le nom de James ? et Peter ?_

_Ini : James c'est JAJA_

_James : QUOI !! JAJA !!! MAIS C'EST PIRE QUE SIRI OU QUE MUMUS !_

_Ini : grmmmf attention ou tu aura droit a ma colère !!!_

_Sab : et c'est pas beau a voir je vous le dit. Et Peter c Pép_

_Peter : heu… j'appelais mon grand-père comme sa !!_

_Ini : et alors on s'en fou !_

_Sab : ou !! alors voilà vos jolie nom ;) c sur moi j'aime beaucoup mieux JAJA que _

_cornedrue, c'est beaucoup moins long a dire !!_

_Jaja : ( comment sa sa ecrit JAJA !!!!!) comment vous savez c'est nom ??_

_Ini : ont a nos source !!! on est pas les pire trouble fête pour rien !!_

_Sab : et oui on connaient tout vos petit nom, Cornedrue, patmol, Lunard et queudvert. _

_Jaja : sa fait une seule journée que vous êtes là comment avez-vous put savoir !!_

_Ini : en faite on en était pas sur mais merci de confirmé _

_Siri : vous avez interaient a nous dire comment vous faite ça ! _

_Sab et Ini : les murs on des Oreilles voilà tout _

_Les Maraudeurs : ????? _

_Ini : il faut que l'on garde un peut de nos secret quand même._

Le reste du cours se passa calmement enfin ci on peut appeler ça calme. Ini et Sab jouaient a Pierre papier ciseau les maraudeurs semblait très pensif Quand la cloche sonna les deux filles prirent leur jambe a leur coups. C'était la pose elle sortir donc dans le parc

- Je te dit que la feuille recouvre la pierre ! fit Ini

- Non elle l'écrase

- NON la feuille recouvre la pierre ! sa toujours été comme sa et sa changera jamais ! dit Ini

- T'es pas drôle c'est toujours moi qui perd

- Alors les filles on ne nous attends pas fit James

- Désoler Jaja ! fit Sab Nous avons un problème existentielle à réglé !

- Oui mais de toute façon tu as perdu

Sab tire la langue a Ini et se retourne vers les maraudeurs.

- on n'a quoi maintenant

- Peter sort de son sac l'emplois de temps et regard

- Mmm vous faite qu'elle options.

- Euh Magie sans baguette, Divination, Magie Noire, l'elfe, et étude des rune et étude de la magie ancienne

Les maraudeurs les dévisagèrent

- J'ai jamais vu ces option fit Remus a part divination et étude des runes.

- A bon elle existe plus. !! s'exclamèrent les deux filles un peut dessus se qui étonna les maraudeurs.

- Vous aimiez étudier ses matières.

- Bah disons qu'elles était pratique sauf la divination et L'études des runes n'est pas forcément utile

- Et pourtant c'est les seul matière qu'il reste ! dit Peter

- Et bien, son pas intelligent bin, bin !

- Tu es pas en train de parler de Alby comme sa demanda Ini a Sab.

- Oup … bah alors on va aller lui parler ! magie sans baguette c'est très important !

Les maraudeurs regardaient toujours le deux fille bizarrement :

- et, Magie noir c'était quoi ? demanda James

- Ha magie noir c'était les sort de magie noir … mais on n'as eu que deux cours ! je crois que c'est a cause de sa que nous sommes ici, nous avons changer, améliorer les formule, c'était pour s,en servire contre Malefoy …. Le Conard ! Dit Ini les dent serrer

- Malefoy firent les maraudeur ensemble ! Tu veux dire que vous vous bagarrer avec l'arrière grand père de Lucius Malefoy

Les filles levèrent un sourcil

- euh … fit Ini sans doute

Mais ils n'eurent pas la chance de continué car la sonnerie venait de retentir

- Puis qu'on est obligé d'aller en divination fit Sab en se dirigeant vers la tours

- Nous on va en Arithmancie Firent Remus et Peter

Sab envoya une penser télépathique a Ini

¤ _avoue tu regrette de pas l'avoir prit celle là _¤

Ini lui jeta un regard noir sous les yeux interrogateur de Sirius et James qui les suivait.

¤ _t'inquiète fit Ini on va pas y rester longtemps…¤_

_¤ plan Vision ? ¤_

_¤ exactemen t¤_

les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la tour un sourire qui ne présage rien de bon sur les lèvres …

A suivre…

Ini : NIAK NIAK NIAK ! on est méchante hein !

Sab: non je nous trouve bonne sur se coup l

Ini : non moi je suis sure qu'il son vraiment Fru contre nous !

sab: a c'est ça la couleur je pensais qu'il se transformaient en poisson moi !

Ini : heu … non je crois pas mdr

sab: ah.. sa me rassure on aurait vider ton stoque ! Allait soyer Gentil !! Si vous nous tuer on met pas la suite alors ..

Ini : tu te rend compte ! plus de gélules pour moi pcq'une gang de folle me les on voler ! nah nah nah ! je leur en aurais même pas donner ! mdr ! je les auraient envoyer a Mme Pomfresh !

sab: argh la pauvre PomPom !! mdr Bon vous voulez la suite je supose !! Ini on va être gentil sur se coup on va leur mettre dans ....... 1 ANS !

Ini : exagere pas ! il vont nous quitter et meme pas nous laisser de review ! chhhhhhhut !

sab : bon d'accord on fera comme d'ab alors

Ini : ou ! c'est peut-être mieux comme sa ;) bon aller les RAR Maintenant !

sab : Les quoi ?

Ini : LES RÉPONSE AUX REVIEW !

sab: ahh oui ... j'avait comprit RAS au début je me suis dit mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait avec ces RAS ! On a pourtant des rev !!

Ini : oué … Bon XX

sab: te moque pas !

Ini : non non ! mais la on y va repondre ??? son tanner de nous lire la tu vois bien !

sab: c'est pour ça que j'ai envie de continuer ... bon d'accord D'accord !!

Ini : HEP ! je vien de désider que on va repondre au review ds le prochain chap ! pcq la on a … un chapitre a reprendre ! horreure ! aller bizz tout le monde MERCI POUR TOUTE LES REVIEW !

PS : je chapitre n'est pas coriger ! vraiment dsl ! mais la nous nous somme perdu ds nos fic ! on crois que tout les chapitre que nous avons fait … se sont retrouver au poubelle ! alors …. On doit les retrouver ! mais pour le moment on vous met lui ! ;) et quand on va tout les avoir trouver on corrigera lui et on le reportera !


End file.
